


Gunfire, Rainfall and Beach Erosion

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are kidnapped. After which there is too much swimming and too much rain and it's all very romantic. If you are Steve, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunfire, Rainfall and Beach Erosion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shinysylver for the [h50_holidayswap](http://h50-holidayswap.livejournal.com/) fic exchange.

The room is small, barely giving Danny any room to pace. But he manages. "You sure there's no grenade in your back pocket? I thought that's what those cargo pants were for, with all the pockets."

"Sorry, Danny. I got nothing." Steve leans back against the wall. He's staring at the door, as if willing it to open.

Danny makes a frustrated noise and sinks down onto the floor, across from Steve. "No grenades in your socks?"

Steve shakes his head.

"Underwear?"

"No, Danny," Steve says evenly. "No hand grenades in my underwear."

"What do they teach you in SEAL school, then?" Danny asks, throwing his hands up in frustration. He pulls his knees up and sighs loudly, head resting in his hands. He wishes sometimes that he had Steve's calm, thousand yard stare, because right now all he wants to do is bang on the door and rant. To make something happen instead of sitting around and waiting.

"How's the eye?" Steve asks.

"Hurts," Danny says, lifting his head again. "Not too bad, I suppose." His right eye is throbbing from where he took a punch. He blinks and squints a bit--it feels swollen but at least it's not closing up.

"It's a pretty color," Steve says helpfully. "Kind of purple now."

"Thank you. Purple is Grace's favorite color. I'm sure she's going to like it," Danny says. "How's the head?"

Steve runs a hand over the side of his head. "It's fine."

Danny catches the slight wince and is not convinced. "Fine. Right. There's a McGarrett head-sized dent in the van and you're fine?"

One of the kidnappers had slammed Steve's head into the side of the van with a sickening thump, stunning him briefly. Danny had already been cuffed, hands secured behind his back with a zip tie and there was nothing he could do except watch helplessly as Steve tried in vain to fight off their kidnappers.

In the end, they were both cuffed, hoods thrown over their heads and tossed into the back of the van. As unsettling as it was, Danny had to remind himself the hoods were a positive sign. If their captors intended to kill them, they wouldn't have bothered.

The floor lurches beneath them and the rumble grows louder.

"Boat's picking up speed." Steve cocks his head to one side as he listens.

"Beautiful." Danny rises to his feet. "Is this when we get to swim with the fishes? Because let me tell you, I do not like swimming." The smell of diesel grows stronger, nearly overpowering the rank smell of dead fish and there's a definite sway to the boat. Danny's stomach protests, growing queasy from the fumes and the motion and nerves.

"If they wanted to kill us, we'd be dead already," Steve says. "Think about it."

"Yeah. I get that." Danny begins pacing again. He checks the door handle for the one hundredth time and oh, big surprise. It's still locked. "I'm just feeling a little confined, that's all."

"Really?" Steve asks. "I'm surprised because this room is about the same size as your last apartment, so--"

Danny points a finger at Steve. "Do not even go there."

Steve smirks. He seems unconcerned but Danny knows better. He can read the tension in the set of Steve's shoulders, in clench of his remarkably handsome jaw. It's irritating that Danny still notices these things, even when they're in a tense situation.

The boat lurches again, swaying from side to side and Danny's stomach lurches along with it. He sits down again and leans his head back, thumping it lightly against the wall as he takes a deep breath, willing the nausea to go away.

"You okay?" Steve asks. "You're looking a little green around the gills there, buddy."

"Am I okay? Oh yeah, I'm okay. I'm great, as a matter of fact. Never been better. Hey, I hope the boat sways some more, because I'm really starting to get into it."

"Water does seem to be a bit choppy." Steve checks his watch. "I'm guessing we're out in open water by now."

"Oh good. Open water." Danny nods. "I can think of only one reason to bring us out into open water, and it's not good."

"Maybe they want to do a little fishing." Steve stretches his legs out.

"It's just weird. They who? I'd feel a little better if I knew who we were up against. I agree, it's not Wo Fat." Danny holds up his hands, tapping his unbound wrists together. "There would be a lot more rope involved. And bruising. We'd be very bruised."

"Exactly," Steve says. "These guys are are either amateurs or overly confident. Or both."

"Meaning it could be anybody."

Steve nods.

Danny stares idly down at his feet, feeling the vibration of the engine through his legs. "I'm going to have to go with SpongeBob," he said with a nod. "It has his signature all over it."

"Really?" Steve asks without missing a beat. "I was thinking it's Ariel. She's definitely behind this. Can't trust those little mermaids."

Danny blinks, then shakes his head, laughing.

"What?" Steve asks, grinning at Danny.

And right there, that look of affection, all that warmth directed his way--Danny doesn't know what to make of it. Or what to make of the fact that Steve will watch movies with him and Grace, completely engaged, asking ridiculous questions and making Grace giggle with delight. Honestly, the man is an enormous goof. So much that it makes Danny's heart hurt.

There's a thump above them--a hatch or a door being opened, maybe, and Danny tenses, ready to leap to his feet. They both wait, listening, but there's only silence afterward, nothing they can hear over the noise of the engine.

"Listen, Steve--" Danny begins, but then Steve goes tense, raising a hand for Danny to stop.

A second later he scrambles to his feet and Danny follows, heart pounding. There's a thunk as the lock is disengaged and then the door swings open. It's one of their kidnappers, the shorter, stockier one, flanked by two more men holding guns, pointed directly at them.

"Come on," the man says. "We're going up on deck."

"Why? Who are you?" Steve demands.

The man steps aside, indicating that they should pass between the two gunmen. "We're the guys with the guns, so I suggest you do as I say. Don't give them a reason to shoot."

Danny shrugs and heads up the stairs as directed. He's more than happy to get out of that damn room. Steve follows, moving slowly and Danny knows that he's looking for an opening of any kind, but Danny's not keen on taking on the gunmen unarmed. Especially when he sees two more men at the top of the stairs, also with weapons trained on them.

"Lot of guns and men for just two people," Steve says. "Are we that scary?"

"The boss has got a lot of manpower at his disposal, McGarrett. Just something for you to think about," the kidnapper tells him.

A show of power, Danny thinks, wondering if that was what it was all about. "The boss?" Danny asks as he climbs the stairs. "And that would be who?"

"You'll meet him soon enough. He's got a little proposition for you."

"Oh goody," Danny says over his shoulder. "Because we have a little bet going on. I'm thinking Spongebob, but Steve here, he's going with the mermaid. I say it's just not her style, with all the weapons--" He stumbles when the kidnapper shoves him toward the next flight.

"Keep moving. And shut up."

Danny wonders if they will be offered a bribe. He could work with that. He could pretend to be dirty if that's what it takes to get the hell out of there.

They're pushed onto the deck of the fishing boat. Night has fallen and they are indeed out at sea, the water dark and choppy around them. Danny can make out the lights on shore, at least a mile out. There's a dark land mass out to his right, with very few lights. The air is heavy and wet, and Danny suspects there's a storm coming in, with the clouds hanging low in the sky, the wind blowing steadily.

Steve is quiet beside him, assessing the situation and Danny hopes to hell he doesn't decide to spring into action because hey, boat. They're on a boat and there's at least ten guys that he can see on deck, all of them armed, several standing guard and the rest talking into radios and looking busy. It seems to be a pretty big operation, whatever is happening here.

The odds don't look good for a firefight. Especially considering he and Steve are distinctly lacking in firepower.

Steve looks up at the sky, frowning. Danny hears it at the same time--the low drone of a helicopter, off in the distance.

"The boss is almost here," their kidnapper explains to them.

Steve nods, but he's still frowning, head cocked as if he's hearing something else.

One of the men runs up to the head kidnapper and pulls him aside. A brief, whispered conversation and the man curses, angry now. There's a burst of activity, more talking into the radios and then Danny sees there's more than one helicopter. And on the water, there's a speed boat heading toward them. For a split second he's elated--it's a rescue, it's the rest of Five-O or the Coast Guard or both, coming to rescue them. It's about damn time.

"If Akulina thinks he can take over our territory," the head kidnapper growls, low and threatening.

Akulina. Danny knows the name--the reputed head of a new gang who came in to take Ochoa's place after he was killed. A drug trafficker. Fuck, it's not the Coast Guard at all.

"Got a bit of a problem?" Steve asks, his smile as cold as ice.

The head kidnapper snaps out orders and a sobering amount of weapons are pulled from boxes stacked on deck.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Danny says softly to Steve.

"You and me both." Steve takes a step back, away from the approaching speedboat.

The kidnappers don't seem to notice. They're too busy getting ready for what's coming up, and Danny's stomach sinks as they load up on ammo and sight their weapons on the approaching boat.

Someone on deck fires the first shot, then the boat is strafed with fire from the oncoming speedboat. The kidnapper and his men take aim and return fire as Danny follows Steve across the deck, taking cover behind a stack of empty crates. Both boats are still moving, making the shots go wild but Danny knows that with this amount of firepower it's only a matter of time before someone gets hit.

"Oh, fuck," Danny mutters as someone in the chopper above them begins to fire. There's no place to hide, except maybe below deck and no, not considering that at all. God knows what else is in the crates, all it might take is one hit to cause an explosion and below decks is not where he wants to be. Danny presses his back flat against a wall, wondering just how long it will be before one of them gets caught in the crossfire when Steve tugs at his arm.

"Come on, Danny," Steve shouts as he drags Danny toward the railing. "We're getting out of here."

"No," Danny says, stumbling as the boat sways. "No, no, no, I am not--"

"What, you want to stay and fight?" Steve jerks a thumb toward the sky. "Air power always wins, you know that."

"No, no, I just--" Bullets tear up the deck not more than a few inches from Danny. "Okay, yes, let's go."

He turns for the railing but it's too late. Two of their kidnappers are already there, weapons drawn.

"Get over to the stairs, now," one of them says, gesturing with his gun toward the stairs.

They're going to get locked up again, Danny realizes with a flash of panic. Steve is tense beside him, ready to spring into action but the kidnappers are calm and focused despite the surrounding chaos.

They need a distraction.

Another burst of gunfire from the approaching speedboat and Danny clutches his chest, crying out as he falls heavily to the floor. He lands face down, head turned just enough to see the kidnapper's feet as they run toward him, cursing. He hears Steve call out his name in horror, then the sound of a full body slam and one of kidnappers goes down, just as the other grabs Danny's shoulder to roll him over.

Danny flips over and his fist connects with the kidnapper's face, catching him off balance and toppling him. Leaping to his feet, Danny sees that Steve is armed now, and both kidnappers are down. He catches sight of Steve's pale, stricken face.

"I'm good, I'm good," Danny shouts, spreading his arms so Steve can see that he's uninjured.

Steve nods, and together they make a dash for the railing. Danny doesn't hesitate, he leaps to the top of it and pushes off, taking a deep breath and filling his lungs with air as he dives into the darkness below.

And then he's underwater, the sound of gunfire muted as water rushes past his ears. He swims beneath the surface as far as he can, trying to put distance between him and the boat and all those bullets. When he at last heads for the surface, his lungs are aching and for a brief, panicky moment he thinks he's not going to make it, he's gone too deep and then he's breaking the surface, gasping in great lungfuls of air as he swipes the water from his eyes.

"Steve?" Danny shouts, turning in the water, searching. There's nothing around him, only water. The boat is moving away now, with the gun battle in full swing. There's a lot of shouting on deck, but it seems that no one is coming in after them.

"Steve," Danny shouts again.

He's fearing the worst, that Steve got shot on the way in when Steve pops up a few yards past him. Because of course, Steve can hold his breath underwater for hours on end. Relieved, Danny swims toward him.

"Danny?"

"Right here." Danny waves an arm. The water rushes up to his face and he gets a mouthful of it.

"Danny, you all right?"

Danny spits out the water. "Yeah, I'm okay." He swims a few more strokes and In a moment he catches up to Steve.

"Come on, let's keep moving."

Steve swims off and Danny follows, but he's got a bad feeling about this. He's strong and a decent swimmer, but not as good as Steve. The water is fairly rough and it's dark once they get away from the boat. He has no idea where he's going and his clothes are dragging in the water, hindering him. He manages to kick his shoes off, though, and that helps.

He'd probably be panicking if he wasn't so busy just trying to keep his head above water.

"Okay, hold up," Steve calls out.

Grateful for the break, Danny glides to a halt and treads water beside Steve. "I don't think they're coming after us."

The boat continues moving away. Danny can hear continuing gunfire and there are still two helicopters in the sky above.

"I guess they have bigger things to worry about," Steve says. "Nice when the bad guys do us a favor and fight amongst themselves."

"As long as we're not part of the collateral damage," Danny agrees. "What?" he asks as he sees Steve spin around slowing, scanning the horizon.

"We should keep moving," Steve says. "But we have to be careful not to lose track of one another."

"Tell me about it. This is not my idea of a good time."

"Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever do that again," Steve says.

"What? Pretend to get shot?" More water splashes over his face and Danny grows frustrated when he realizes he can't talk with his hands and stay afloat at the same time. "It worked, didn't it?"

"I don't care. Just--don't."

"So, you're telling me you're the only one who can do crazy shit? Huh?" Danny asks. "That's just precious. Now you know what I have to deal with." He's unaccountably pleased. Steve manages to freak him out on a regular basis. Payback is sweet.

"I do not--"

"Yes, yes you do, Steven, yes you do." Danny has to raise his voice to talk over Steve, who, as usual, is trying to get the last word in.

They both look up as helicopter sweeps by, far too close and a fresh burst of gunfire sounds. "Lets get out of here," Steve says. "This way." He points to the darker land mass on the horizon.

"Isn't that closer?" Danny waves an arm toward the bright lights to their left, then impatiently wipes away the water that has splashed up onto his face.

"It might be, but the current's going this way. It'll be a lot easier to work with it, rather than against it."

"Easier. I like that. I'm all about the easier."

"We'll go slow, and take breaks. Try and keep your strokes steady. Switch off to a breaststroke if that helps." Steve turns and begins to swim steady toward shore, smooth strokes barely making a splash.

Danny sighs and follows, not quite so smoothly.

*****

The water has become a living, breathing creature, entwined around Danny, destined to pull him under. Fighting with him, making every stroke a challenge.

Danny hates the ocean. He hates the islands, he hates Steve for swimming so easily ahead of him. He hates the new drug trafficker for ordering the kidnapping, and he hates whoever the hell it was who invented boats. He hates Rachel for making him move here, and he hates Stan for, well, everything. He hates the entire world, except for Grace, and it's the thought of her that keeps him going, stroke after stroke, well after his shoulders start aching.

He'd swim a hundred miles, just to make sure he'd see her again.

"Danny," Steve calls out.

Danny drifts to a halt, wincing at the pain in his shoulders. "Yeah?"

"Right up ahead." Steve's voice sounds rough.

Danny blinks. It takes a moment for him to focus, but then he sees it. The shoreline.

The sight heartens Danny, and with a surprising burst of energy he swims until his feet touch the sand, and then swims some more. When he reaches an area where the water is just under his chin, he stands up straight, trying to catch his breath as he rests his tired, aching muscles. But the storm has picked up and the current is relentless, sweeping him off his feet and god damn it, he's underwater again, water rushing up his nose.

A strong hand grabs his arm and pulls him back up again. "I've got you, buddy."

Danny snorts and coughs, grateful for Steve's steady hand.

Steve gives his arm a squeeze. "Almost there."

It's maybe one hundred yards to the shore, but the water is shallow. Even though they're on the bay, the wind is kicking up waves and Danny finds it easier to allow the water push him the rest of the way in, holding his ground when the water pulls back, and swimming in with each moving swell.

And then finally, finally, he's on solid ground, trudging through ankle deep water. His body feels heavy and sluggish without the buoyancy of the sea. He stumbles when he reaches clear land, his feet clumsy and useless as he collapses down onto the sand. Steve is just ahead of him, bent over, hands on his knees and Danny wonders just how much Steve's head hurts.

"Hey," Danny shouts. "Steven--" A gust of wind makes Danny shiver, cutting off the rest of his words.

Steve straightens up and looks out over the water. "Come on, we can't linger here--too visible."

"Oh yeah." Danny looks out over the water and sees nothing but darkness. "All seems to be quiet. Is that good? I can't tell if it's good or not." He thinks he sees a helicopter in the distance, but he can't be sure.

"I don't know. Maybe the boat was crippled. Or sunk. I don't think they could have beaten Akulina's people," Steve says. "Not with the firepower coming out of that helicopter."

"Really?" Danny asks. "I didn't see. I was too busy trying swim away from the fighting."

Steve grins. "Come on." He reaches out a hand and Danny reluctantly lets Steve pull him to his feet, even though all he wants to do is stretch out on the cold, wet sand and rest for a few days. But instead he follows Steve up the beach, past the dunes and into an area with low bushes and tall graceful palms swaying in the wind.

"Where the hell are we?" Danny asks, and okay, now he's whining but he's tired and his clothes are wet and heavy and clinging uncomfortably to his skin. And even though it's not very cold out, he's shivering steadily. Rain begins to fall in a fine, wind-driven mist. Figures, the moment he's out of the water, more water manages to come and find him.

"Not sure," Steve says. "Let's stop for a few minutes."

"Okay." Danny sinks down to the ground and hugs his knees to his chest.

Steve drops down next to him. "Hey." He brushes a shoulder against Danny's. "We made it."

"Yeah," Danny nods. "We did. Very observant of you."

"Even though you scared the hell out of me, back there on that boat." Steve's voice is low and hoarse, exhaustion creeping in around the edges.

"Would you just stop with that?" Danny says.

"I mean, I thought maybe you were faking it, but for just a second there, I didn't know--"

"Okay, okay," Danny reaches out to squeeze Steve's shoulder. "I'm sorry, all right? I just--it was all I could think of, and it got us out of there, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Steve nods, closing his eyes briefly.

"How's your head?" Danny asks.

"It's there. Hurts a little."

Danny twists around to face Steve. "Come here," he says, running a hand lightly over Steve's head. He finds the bump and explores it gently with his fingertips. Not too big, he had expected worse and Steve never lost consciousness, always a good sign.

"I'm good, Danny." Steve's voice is gentle as he leans into Danny's touch.

'Yeah, you're good," Danny says. "Swimming with a concussion, and you're good."

"It's not a concussion--"

"Oh, and you're a doctor now?" Danny rests his hand on Steve's shoulder.

Another gust of wind and Danny shivers hard, his teeth chattering.

"Are you cold?" Steve moves closer. "Come here. You've got to be careful, hypothermia can sneak up on you." He wraps his arms around Danny and pulls Danny to his chest. "You don't want that to happen."

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?" Danny protests, startled by Steve's move. His voice is muffled against Steve's wet shoulder. "I don't need--"

"Shut up, Danny," Steve says, but there's affection in his voice as he tightens his arms around Danny's back.

Danny feels ridiculous. He's a grown man, he does not need to huddle up against Steve for warmth but then he realizes Steve is shivering, too. And it feels pretty damn good. Even though he's soaking wet, Steve is warm and solid and Danny finds himself trying to get closer, to soak up all that warmth, and maybe some of that affection too. He likes the way Steve is holding onto him, the desperate grip on his shoulder, the way Steve tucks his face against Danny's hair.

Maybe he really did scare Steve, back on the boat, pretending to have been shot.

Danny rubs Steve's back, then greedily nestles in for more, working his arms around Steve's waist and flattening himself completely against Steve's chest.

"Oh. First you complain, and now you can't get close enough." Steve says.

"I'm trying to get warm, Steven," Danny says, cheek pressed against Steve's neck. "Hypothermia. Not a good thing, remember?"

"Nah. I think you're just trying to climb into my lap."

"Really? Is that what you think?"

"Uh huh." Steve tightens his grip, pulling Danny closer.

"You want me in your lap?" Danny pushes himself up over Steve's thigh and settles in Steve's lap. "There. How's that?"

Steve slides a hand down Danny's back. "I get it, really Danny, I do. You are overcome by the romance of the moment. It happens." Steve chest rumbles nicely as he speaks.

"Yes, the romance. This is a very romantic moment." Danny turns his head to press his nose against Steve's wet hair and maybe it does feel a bit romantic, the two of them, all wrapped up in each other but Danny will never ever admit it, not in a million years. "You and me, half-drowned, huddling in the wet forest."

"I think it is pretty romantic," Steve says. "The moonlight, the sound of the ocean--"

"Moonlight?" Danny glances up at the sky, wind-driven rain hitting his face. "Where? Try clouds and rain."

"Rain is very romantic," Steve points out.

"Sure it is. Along with the wind-swept waves, causing massive beach erosion--"

"Beach Erosion? Wow, Danny, good one."

"Thank you. And the sound of gunfire in the distance," Danny continues. "Very romantic."

"Exactly." Steve nods, cheek rubbing against Danny's.

"You really would find that romantic, wouldn't you? Weirdo."

Steve laughs, his breath warm on Danny's skin.

Danny snorts. He's feeling a bit giddy. It must be the exhaustion, or the way Steve is stroking the back of his neck, fingers playing with his hair. Or the fact that he's casually sitting on Steve's lap, like it's no big deal, and Steve's only response is to hold him tight.

Steve tilts his head back and grins up at him, his face all shadows and planes in the night. All Danny would have to do is duck his head, just a bit, and their lips would meet. And maybe Steve wouldn't mind, maybe Steve would actually like it. Because Steve is gazing at him with an expression that's warm and full of affection, as if there's no place he'd rather be except right here, wrapped snug around Danny and it's terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

Which is Steve in a nutshell, right there. Terrifying. And exhilarating.

"Danny," Steve whispers, fingers curling around the nape of Danny's neck.

A faint burst of gunfire sounds over the water.

Steve blinks and pulls back, his body growing tense. "We should, ah--"

"Keep moving," Danny says, letting out the breath he had been holding. "Yes."

He slides from Steve's lap and good god, he's such an idiot. It must be the exhaustion. Water on the brain, preventing him from thinking straight. Making him think about doing crazy things, like kissing Steve. He scrubs a hand over his face, then smooths his wet hair back before climbing unsteadily to his feet.

"We've got to get to a phone," Steve says. "I think if we head this way, keeping parallel to the beach--I saw some lights, so maybe there's a village not to far off."

Danny stares down at his bare feet. "How far is not too far?"

Steve shrugs. "Mile, maybe two?"

"Great." Danny heaves a great sigh. "There's nothing I'd rather do than walk a couple of miles in the rain, barefoot."

"At least your shoes won't get wet, right?"

"Your optimism is, is--" Danny thinks it over. "Annoying. No, no, make that 'irritating as hell'."

"Yup." Steve grins.

Even in the dark, Danny can see how Steve's wet clothes are clinging to his lean body. "I'm way too tired to deal with this," he says absently. "With you."

He knows he's not making any sense. But he doesn't care. He's too tired and wet and achy to care.

"Come on, Danny." With a hand to the small of Danny's back, Steve guides him toward the trail. "Lets get you someplace warm and dry. You'll feel a lot better, I promise."

*****

"Beautiful," Danny says, gazing in awe as he stumbles into the motel room. "Look at this, it's, it's--just beautiful."

"It's just a motel room," Steve says.

"No, no, it's not just a motel room. It's a haven, Steve, a dry, warm haven, with four walls and a roof over our heads and beds and pillows and blankets and no rain and--and--it's just beautiful."

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Steve asks as he tosses the keys on the dresser. "Do I need to get you a tissue?"

"I might. I very well might cry over the sheer wonder of it." Danny sweeps his arms wide, trying to encompass said wonder. And he is surprised to find that he actually is on the verge of weeping for joy, because he is just that tired and frazzled.

Their walk to the village was tedious but uneventful. No sign of their kidnappers, just wind-driven rain, and more rain, and then even more rain. Danny's clothes are chafing and his feet hurt and he is tired and hungry and cold but thank god the kidnappers had left them their wallets and right now his world was looking a whole lot brighter.

"There's store across the way, I'll go see if I can find anyone to sell us some food and make a couple of phone calls," Steve says. "Find out what the hell is going on."

"You do that," Danny says, pushing the bathroom door open. "Because right now, there's a hot shower with my name on it."

Steve raises his eyebrows.

"And yes, Steven, it's going to last longer than three minutes." Danny's already unbuttoning his shirt, eager to get the wet material away from his skin. "I may stay in there for hours. Days, even. Because this is the kind of water I like. Domesticated."

He pulls his shirt off and drapes it over a nearby chair. As he turns he catches Steve looking. There's an odd expression on his face, almost like longing, and for a brief moment Danny entertains the thought of inviting Steve into the shower with him, all that warm sleek skin pressed up against him, broad hard chest and slim hips and those arms, with the ink and--

"I'm going to go and," Danny points to the bathroom. "Shower." His mouth feels unaccountably dry.

"Yeah," Steve nods. "Okay. I'll be uh, back."

Danny flees into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

The shower is pretty damn wonderful. There's an abundance of hot water and Danny wallows in it, washing the salt and sand and mud from his skin and thank the lord, there's actually shampoo provided. Danny rinses every last bit of sand from his hair and then lingers under the spray, turning it up as hot as he can stand it, allowing the water to sooth his stiff, aching muscles. It's only when he starts to feel woozy from the heat that he finally turns the water off and steps out, drying himself off with the small, scratchy towel before wiping the steam from the mirror and examining his bruised eye. It is indeed a bright, cheery purple, and the eye itself is bloodshot but it's nothing he hasn't had to deal with before and hey, he's seen worse.

He drinks a few glasses of cool water from the sink, then rubs the towel over his head, drying his hair as best he can before smoothing it back with his fingers. No hair dryer, air drying will have to do and Danny shrugs at himself in the mirror, then wraps the towel around his waist and heads out of the bathroom.

His pants and underwear are still wet, despite being draped over the blower so he pulls a sheet from one of the beds and wraps it around himself. That done, he flops down on the bed, completely drained of energy.

A key turns in the lock and Danny instantly tenses. But it's only Steve, wet, rain-soaked Steve, his damp hair curling around his ears. He's carrying a small bag.

"Hey," Danny says, sitting up, intrigued by the bag. Suddenly he's very, very hungry.

"Hey Danny," Steve grins as he gives Danny the once-over. "Nice. With the sheet. It's a good look for you."

"Thank you. Please tell me there's food in that bag."

"Sandwich for you." Steve tosses Danny the bag. "I woke up the owner, and convinced him to let me use his phone and to sell us some food."

Danny manages to free his arms from the sheet in time to catch the bag and eagerly opens it up. To his utter delight there's a hastily wrapped ham sandwich, a banana, and a small bottle of orange juice. "You," he says, pointing to Steve, "are my most favorite person in the entire world right now."

Steve beams at him, unconscionably cute. "Talked with Chin on the phone. He was spending a quiet evening with Malia, so he wasn't even aware we were missing."

"I hope you told him we were very hurt by that." Danny unwraps his sandwich with glee. "You already eat?"

"I did, indeed," Steve says. "Also asked him to check out any reports on the fire fight--it must have been over pretty quickly, since he hadn't heard anything about it. Don't even know if it was reported."

"You think SpongeBob is still looking for us?" Danny muses around a delicious mouthful of ham and cheese. "I'd say he's off somewhere licking his wounds."

"It's possible. Chin agreed, as you said, that he was going to offer us some kind of bribe. Too bad, actually. Would have given us an opportunity to take his gang down."

Danny grunts in agreement as he takes another bite of his sandwich.

"Anyway," Steve says, stripping his shirt off over his head. "They're sending a couple of uniforms over in the morning to transport us back. No point in trying to head out now, with the storm."

"I like that idea," Danny says, trying not to stare at Steve, and Steve's chest, and Steve's ridiculously defined abs. "Because right now, I'm pretty sure nothing is going to get me out of this bed."

"I hear you, buddy." Steve begins unbuttoning his cargo pants. "You better have saved me some hot water."

"There's plenty," Danny says in a choked voice and what the hell, Steve is going to take his pants off right in front of him. That's just downright--rude, yes, rude, because good god, those hips are going to give him a heart attack.

Steve slips his pants down and steps out of them carefully. He's only clad in a pair of light blue boxer briefs, which cling to everything, so much that Danny now knows that Steve dresses to the right, not that he's looking at Steve's crotch, because he shouldn't look, it's impolite to look and Danny's a polite guy, most of the time at least, except when he isn't, like now, because Steve is in his underwear, who wouldn't look at that?

Danny falls back and lays flat on the bed, staring up at the white ceiling in dismay. It's only when he hears the bathroom door shut that he relaxes, his eyes falling shut for moment before he sits back up to finish his food. When he's done, he wraps the sheet more firmly around his shoulders, tugs a blanket up and stretches out on the bed, groaning as his tired muscles protest.

The bed is warm and dry, with soft sheets and a remarkably fluffy pillow. It's heavenly. Content now, Danny closes his eyes. He feels as though he's back on the ship, swaying back and forth. It's an odd sensation, as if the bed is actually rocking. As he drifts off, he sees the ocean again in his dreams, senses it swirling around him as he drifts on a small boat, swaying with the current.

And then the boat is gone. Danny is swimming, but it's not working, he's doing it all wrong and he can't stay afloat. He tries to call out to Steve but he can't speak, the water keeps rushing into his mouth and now Steve's gone, it's only him, alone at sea and the water is pulling him down, dragging him beneath the surface and he can't breathe, he can't move, his arms are trapped--

Danny sits up with a yelp, struggling to free his arms.

"Danny? Hey, it's okay, Danny," Steve says softly. He pulls the sheet from Danny's shoulders and untwists it from around Danny's arms.

Danny blinks, staring dumbly at Steve. Then it all comes back to him. The motel, he's in a motel right now. "Right."

"Bad dream, buddy?"

"Yeah. Swimming." Danny waves a hand, weakly.

He feels like a goof. Freaked out over a bad dream, as if he's a child. But Steve is all sympathy and concern, sitting beside Danny on the bed as he pats Danny's back. Danny leans against him, too tired to do anything else. The specifics of the dream are fading, but he's pretty sure that if closes his eyes, he just might drown.

"It was a long time to be in the water." Steve drapes his arm over Danny's shoulder.

Danny nods, then relaxes against Steve and breathes deep. He's grateful for Steve's steady presence, for the warmth of Steve's body and it takes him a moment to realize that his naked shoulder is pressed against Steve's naked skin.

Danny's breath catches in his throat. Steve is wearing only a towel, his skin shiny and damp, a droplet of water running down the center of his chest. He must have just finished showering and now he's right here, on Danny's bed, wearing only a small white towel and honestly, there's only just so much of this Danny can take.

"I think we're having another one of those romantic moments," Danny says. Because maybe they truly are, or maybe Steve is just really comfortable with being almost naked with a friend. A guy friend.

"You want to climb into my lap again?" Steve asks. "Because you can, if you want. I wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't mind?" Danny turns to face Steve. "Me, in your lap? I'm naked, Steven. Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Not one bit." Steve grins, chipper and hopeful.

"You," Danny starts, but he doesn't know what he can say so instead he just goes for it, leaning in and brushing his lips against Steve's as his heart pounds in his chest because right now, he's diving deep into the unknown.

Without hesitation Steve kisses him back. It's a careful, gentle kiss that grows a lot less careful as Steve presses in close, hand curling around the back of Danny's neck.

"Steve," Danny says, pulling back. "Come on, you've got to realize, this--this is ridiculous."

Steve smiles sweetly at him, eyes crinkled up at the corners. "No, it's not."

Danny runs his hands over Steve's shoulders, all lean hard muscle and soft skin. "Are you sure that knock on the head didn't rattle your brain?"

"Nope." Steve presses his lips to Danny's cheek.

"So. We're really going to do this?"

"Uh huh," Steve says, in his mildest 'you can argue all you want but I'm not going to change my mind' voice.

It's a tone Danny is very familiar with. And he wants to argue, just for the sake of arguing, except Steve is kissing him again, warm and hungry and so damn sweet that Danny can't resist. Danny kisses Steve's chin, his jaw, then trails kisses down the side of Steve's neck and Steve shudders, his hands moving over Danny's chest. Steve smells incredible, clean and shower-fresh, of cheap motel soap and that stupid coconut-scented shampoo and hell yeah, they are doing this.

"Come on, come on," Danny murmurs as he tugs at the towel tucked around Steve's waist. Steve leans back and lifts his hips, allowing Danny to pull the towel away. Steve is naked now, gloriously naked and he looks stunning, with his narrow hips and strong thighs, and his cock thickening against his thigh. "Look at you."

Steve is still smiling, ridiculous and happy and Danny wants all of it. He tries to crawl up over Steve, but he's still cocooned in the damn sheet, wrapped tight around his body. Steve tries to pull it off but it doesn't budge. With a frustrated noise, he slides a hand down inside it, cupping Danny's ass and that's no help at all. It's very distracting, as a matter of fact.

"This sheet," Danny growls as he tries in vain to push the sheet away, "does not want us to have any fun."

Steve laughs, pushes Danny down on the bed and begins unwrapping him. "I don't know--this is pretty enjoyable, kind of like Christmas--oh look what we've got here--"

Steve pulls the sheet free from Danny's hips and wraps a hand around Danny's eager cock.

Danny makes a pathetic, embarrassing sound and pushes into Steve's fist.

"Really?" Steve asks, stroking Danny with a gentle hand.

Danny groans, squirming now as Steve leans down to nuzzle his chest. He reaches for Steve, hands scrabbling over Steve's shoulders as he pulls Steve up for a kiss. It's fantastic, Steve's mouth on his, Steve's hand on his cock and Steve's warm, hard body pressed up against his side.

He slides a hand down Steve's back, flattening it over Steve's ass and Steve moans, rubbing himself on Danny's thigh. Danny reaches down to find Steve's cock, curling his fingers around the shaft. He loves the solid feel of it against his palm, the way Steve whimpers when he squeezes and he wants to touch Steve all over, he wants to suck Steve's cock, he wants to keep on kissing Steve, and fuck, he wants Steve to keep on stroking him, sure and steady. He wants everything at once. He wants so much that he's dizzy with it.

"How do you do this?" Danny murmurs against Steve's lips. He rolls onto his side and pulls Steve close, knees bumping up against Steve's knees.

"What?" Steve asks, slinging a leg over Danny's hip. He frowns, forehead crinkling and he looks utterly befuddled, which is exactly how Danny feels.

"Make me feel like--like--oh, god, yes," Danny gasps as Steve rubs a thumb over the head of his cock. "Like I don't even know my own name?"

"How are you even still talking?" Steve asks, then kisses Danny, which, okay, fine, Danny will shut up now.

Because Steve is tightening his grip and picking up the pace and Danny moans into Steve's mouth, hips moving restlessly. It's so good, so perfect, the way Steve is touching him, reaching down to to cradle his balls, making Danny push forward, desperate for more. Danny breaks off the kiss and moans again, losing his grip on Steve's cock. He's gone uncoordinated and helpless, as if Steve's taking him apart piece by piece.

Steve reaches up and cradles Danny's cheek. "Lick," he says, flattening his palm over Danny's mouth.

Danny licks. Steve's palm tastes of sweat and salt and Steve's eyes go dark, his lips parted, red and wet. When Steve pulls his hand away Danny leans in and kisses those lips again, but Steve's wet hand slides over his cock, slick and easy now and Danny's mouth stutters, he can't even kiss anymore, it's all just too damn good.

"Steve," Danny manages, mouth pressed against Steve's cheek. And then he comes, such sudden, sweet bliss and he can't stop shaking or whimpering and it's so fucking good he can't stand it.

With one final shudder he comes to rest with his face flat against Steve's chest. "Oh god, that was good. You're good. How did you get to be so good?" He goes still, panting against Steve's skin, trying to gather himself together.

Steve chuckles, nuzzling the top of Danny's head. His cock is pressed against Danny's hip and Danny reaches for it, running fingers lightly down the shaft. He's more than exhausted now, feeling boneless and limp but he has Steve's cock in his hand and he knows exactly what he wants to do with it.

He kisses Steve's chest, nosing at the hard muscle as he works his way down, easing down the bed as he kisses and nuzzles Steve's stomach, his navel--which results in a delightful shudder-- and god yes, those hips, those gorgeous hips and thighs and then he's brushing his lips over Steve's long, pretty cock.

He can hear Steve's short, shallow breathing, feel Steve's muscles tremble beneath his hands and everything about Steve is gorgeous but god, his cock is perfect. Danny rubs his cheek against the smooth shaft and Steve moans, his hands touching lightly, moving over Danny's hair, his cheek, the nape of his neck. Danny pushes himself up on an elbow, ignoring his protesting muscles as he closes his mouth over the head of Steve's cock and sucks down the shaft.

Steve makes a low noise and jerks his hips forward. Danny wraps a hand around the base of Steve's cock and works him steadily, sliding his lips down, running his tongue along the sensitive underside. He can tell Steve is close from the wetness at the tip, by the trembling of his hips and next time, Danny will take his damn sweet time but right now he needs Steve to come, before he runs out of steam completely.

It doesn't take long. "Danny," Steve gasps, his hand urgent on Danny's shoulder.

Danny nods and hums an 'uh huh' around Steve's cock and that's all it takes. With a sharp moan Steve comes, pouring into Danny's mouth and Danny loves it, loves the smell and the taste of him, loves all the desperate noises Steve makes as he sucks and swallows until Steve's done, until Steve is tugging at his shoulders, trying to pull Danny back up.

"Come here, Danny, come here, please," Steve whispers.

With one last kiss to Steve's cock, Danny allows himself to be pulled up, stretching out over Steve as Steve rolls onto his back, his expression dazed and stupid with pleasure. "That," Danny says, brushing a finger over Steve's lips, "is something I could get used to."

Steve's grin grows wider. "I could, too."

Danny kisses Steve's goofy lips, then nuzzles Steve's cheek thoughtfully. "I thought this would be scarier. Me and you, together. Maybe I'm too tired to be scared?"

"No," Steve says, shaking his head. He clasps his hands around Danny's back, content and comfortable, as if Danny is exactly where he belongs. "I'm just that good."

"Oh, is that what you think? Really?" Danny laughs.

Steve nods solemnly. "Knowing how skittish you are about relationships, I figure we're just going to have to have awesome sex all the time to keep you distracted."

Danny thinks it over. "That would work. How'd you get to be so smart?"

Steve laughs and kisses him. It's so damn easy, being naked with Steve, easier than Danny ever thought it could be. He sighs a deep, contented sigh, tucks his face against Steve's neck and closes his eyes. And doesn't drown.

*****

Danny wakes to find Steve curled up behind him, arm draped over his chest, Steve's hips tucked against his ass. It's pretty damn nice, especially when Steve begins to kiss the back of his neck. Danny stretches, then rolls over to face Steve, nuzzling in sleepily for a kiss. It must be morning, there's gray light filtering in through the shades but the few hours of sleep haven't helped at all. Danny is still achy and tired and his brain is foggy and all he knows is that it's so fucking good to be in bed with Steve, warm and cozy and naked under the blankets.

"Hi," Steve murmurs. He reaches up to kiss gently Danny's swollen eye.

"Still purple?" Danny asks, even though he knows perfectly well that it is.

Steve nods. "Makes you look dashing. And dangerous."

"I am all of the above," Danny assures him.

He tries to look offended when Steve laughs, but Steve is pulling him close and nuzzling him so all is forgiven.

A car door slams directly outside their room and Steve sits up abruptly. They exchange a look, and Steve slips out of bed and pads across the room, naked, to pull the window shade aside and peer out into the parking area.

"Uniforms," Steve says, relaxing visibly. "Must be our ride home."

Danny groans, clutching his pillow. "Can you please tell them to come back later?"

But it's too late, Steve's already getting dressed. It's a sad thing, watching that body disappear behind a t-shirt and cargo pants. "Why are you putting your clothes on?" Danny asks, plaintive now. "That's just wrong."

Steve pulls the shade up and waves at the officers. "They have coffee and donuts."

Danny sits up. "Really?"

Steve nods. He gathers up Danny's clothes and tosses them over. "Don't want the coffee to get cold now."

His clothes are scratchy and unpleasantly stiff, but at least they're dry. Danny frowns as he slips on his underwear--that's the worst, by far, although the shirt smells musty and rank and ow, his shoulders hurt like hell and his feet protest when he tries to stand up and he just wants to climb back in bed and sleep for ten more hours and he can only imagine what his hair must look like.

He catches Steve smiling at him.

"What?" Danny demands, running a hand over his head.

Steve shrugs. "Just thinking about when I get to take those clothes off of you again."

And just like that, the morning doesn't seem quite so bad after all. "Come on," Danny says, heading for the door. "We have coffee to drink, donuts to eat and SpongeBob the kidnapping drug runner to catch."

Steve intersects Danny's path and pulls him in for a kiss. "Is that all?"

"That's just this morning. After that, it's all us, babe. Romantic moments for the rest of the day."

"I can do that." Steve flashes him a smile, bright and happy and easy. "And hey, maybe we can go for a swim later."

"You think that's funny?" Danny asks, but Steve is laughing, of course he thinks it's funny. This is going to be Danny's life now, with Steve, thinking that he's funny, but Danny gets naked Steve too, so yeah. It's all good.

"Come on, funny man." Danny tugs Steve to the door. "The donuts are waiting."


End file.
